Melody
by Kanari Amai
Summary: Chapter 1 (My Second FF) Bulir-bulir kristal putih jatuh membasahi bumi, membuat daerah sekitar makin terasa dingin. Dari beberapa anak yang keluar, tak seorangpun mendekati taman kota karena taman kota sudah diselimuti banyak salju, kecuali seorang gadis berambut pendek yang duduk sendiri di taman itu. Wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan. Penasaran? RnR Please!


**Kanari Amai here! Hehe, Sekarang Kanari mau coba posting tentang Humor Akatsuki. Gomenasai kalau mungkin banyak Typo atau keanehan, kegajean, dan lain-lain yang buat readers yang berkenan membacanya. Maklumlah, Kanari orang baru disini, jadi Kanari mohon bimbingan Senpai-Senpai semuanya! Kanari akan berusaha yang terbaik! RnR jangan lupa ya, Don't like, Don't Read, And ****Never FLAME**** it!**

**Melody (Chapter 1)**

**By : Kanari Amai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Not Me!**

**Pair : Konan X Sasori**

**Warning : Aneh, Gaje, OOC, Typo, dsb.**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**Don't like, Don't Read,And Never Flame it!**

.

.

.

Bulir-bulir kristal putih jatuh membasahi bumi, yang membuat daerah sekitar makin terasa dingin. Hari ini, hari Sabtu. Sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang, apalagi cuaca sekarang begitu dingin. Hampir mustahil untuk keluar, apalagi salju itu sudah mulai menutupi tiga meter permukaan atas tanah. Sudah begitu sulit untuk jalan, apalagi naik kendaraan. Yang keluar rumah? Jangan pernah kau tanya karena kau bisa menghitung orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu sendiri.

Siang hari yang biasanya terik menjadi tidak begitu terang, dan sekolah sudah mulai diliburkan. Beberapa anak mulai berkeliaran dengan pakaian musim dingin yang lengkap, dan melangkahi salju putih itu dengan sepatu bot bulu mereka.

Dari beberapa anak yang keluar, tak seorangpun mendekati taman kota karena taman kota sudah diselimuti oleh banyak salju, kecuali seorang gadis berambut biru pendek. Gadis itu duduk di ayunan biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan tangannya menggandeng tangan satunya lagi. Ia tampak kedinginan dan juga… begitu sedih. Dan tampaknya tak ada seseorangpun yang bisa datang untuk menghibur gadis cantik ini. Tak seorangpun, hingga seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang menghampirinya, "Konan! Mengapa kau berada disini, un? Semuanya sudah sibuk mencarimu, tapi ternyata kau malah berada disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hanya menatap buliran salju saja, hah? Cepatlah pulang, Kakakmu, Pein sangat cemas mengetahui bahwa kau meninggalkan ruang kelompok kita, un!" Ujar Pemuda itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan gadis itu yang seperti tidak bergeming. Gadis itu perlahan menggeleng, dan Pemuda tadi pun mulai menghela napas panjang karena sifat gadis ini yang begitu keras kepala, "Ayolah, Konan! Apakah kau sama sekali tidak kasihan terhadap kakakmu, un?"

"Kakak? Dia mencemaskanku, itu begitu mustahil, bukan? Dia tadi membentakku dengan begitu keras, dan sekarang kau bilang dia cemas terhadapku? Aku tidak akan kembali bila bukan dia yang kemari menjelaskan semuanya!" Seru gadis itu ketus. Konan, adalah nama gadis berambut biru itu, yang juga memiliki warna mata yang biru juga. Ia menatap Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang itu, dengan mata yang seperti membendung air mata. Dapat dipastikan, Konan bisa menangis setelah ini.

"Konan, jangan pikirkan dirimu sendiri, un! Kakakmu masih sayang denganmu, tentu saja. Dia ingin minta maaf denganmu, makanya ayo kita pulang." Ujar Deidara lembut sambil menggandeng tangan Konan. Untunglah, Konan tidak berontak seperti tadi lagi, dan ia juga sepertinya sudah mulai tersadar karena omongan Deidara. Konan mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Deidara yang berjalan makin cepat disebelahnya menuju markas kelompok mereka, Kelompok "Akatsuki".

Hari makin lama makin dingin, dan langit pun juga ikut menjadi gelap. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang tadi sudah mulai memasuki rumahnya, dan menutup jendela serta pintu dengan rapat. Berharap tak se - kristal pun salju dapat memasuki rumahnya. Semua pintu rumah tertutup, begitu rapat, karena tak seorangpun hendak keluar di saat cuaca parah seperti ini.

"Kami Pulang, un!" Ucap Deidara sambil menarik tangan Konan memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di sudut jalan. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu segera menatap Deidara yang baru membuka pintu dengan sangat keras, dan tentunya sambil membawa Konan, "Gomenasai, aku cukup lama, un. Tidak mudah membujuk anak sepertinya, un!" Ucap Deidara menyibakkan poni pirangnya yang panjang. Semuanya mengangguk setuju, dan segera mempersilakan kedua remaja itu duduk di sofa berwarna hitam bercorak awan merah.

Semenjak Konan tiba di ruangan itu, Pein tidak angkat bicara sama sekali, minta maaf pun tidak. Konan pun ikut menjadi dingin terhadap Pein, dan semua tahu tidak baik untuk angkat bicara pada saat seperti ini. Jadi, semuanya pun kembali kekamar masing-masing, dengan kesunyian diantara semuanya.

**~oOo~**

Keesokan harinya, salju tidak turun selebat kemarin, dan semua anggota Akatsuki sudah mulai mengobrol seperti biasanya. Yaah, paling tidak hanya Konan dan Pein saja yang tidak saling berbicara, karena mereka masih marah satu sama lain. Saat menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk Pein saja, Konan masih mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya, dan mencoba duduk sejauh mungkin dari bangku yang diduduki Pein.

"Kau… Apakah kau benar-benar marah akan pertengkaran kalian berdua kemarin?" Tanya Sasori yang duduk disebelah kanan Konan. Konan mengangguk, sambil mengingkat kembali pertengkaran yang terjadi antara ia dan kakaknya itu…

**Flashback On**

"_Semuanya, mari berkumpul!" Ujar Pein sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan semua anggota kelompoknya segera berkumpul di ruang tengah. Semuanya segera berkumpul di ruang tengah, hanya Konan yang belum datang, "Kemana perginya anak itu?" Seru Pein dengan wajah kesal. Semuanya menggeleng dengan arti tidak tahu, dan mereka pun tidak melihat Konan lagi setelah acara sarapan usai._

"_KONAN!" Teriak Pein dari ruang bawah. Terdengar suara perempuan sayup-sayup menjawab, dan itu membuat Pein makin geram, karena ia tahu Konan pasti akan lama sekali turun. Pein menghampiri kamar Konan, dan mengetuknya dengan sangat kasar, "Buka atau pintu ini kudobrak!" Perintah Pein kesal. Ia sepertinya sama sekali tidak mood hari ini. Karena dari awal mukanya selalu cemberut, tidak ada ulasan senyum dari wajahnya di hari itu._

"_Berisik sekali! Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan kebawah segera. Kau tidak usah sampai datang kekamarku seperti ini!" Seru Konan sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar. _

"_Kau menyebalkan! Aku sudah bilang kan kepada semua anggota untuk kumpul dibawah, dan TANPA TERKECUALI. Kau harus ikut, dan aku tidak mau tahu alasan apapun!"_

"_Kau yang bodoh! Apakah kau tidak pernah mengetahui kata 'tunggu', hah? Aku pasti kebawah, dan aku benci jika kau datang kekamarku untuk menarik tanganku langsung kebawah!" _

"_BERISIK! Apa yang kau kerjakan dikamar, memangnya? Mana lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan dikamar, atau rapat yang akan aku mulai?Cepat turun, atau aku pecat kau sebagai adikku!" _

"_Pecat, pecat saja aku ini. Aku juga bosan memiliki kakak sepertimu. Jika kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan dikamar, kau pasti akan mengerti dan bilang bahwa yang kukerjakan dikamarlah yang penting. Sudah, aku mau pergi dan tak mau melihat mukamu lagi!" _

"_Silakan, Silakan pergi sejauh yang kau mau, karena aku juga sudah muak melihat wajahmu! Aku tidak suka punya adik keras kepala seperti kau!"_

"_Kau yang keras kepala, Bodoh!" Seru Konan kesal lalu segera berlari kencang, menghilang pergi ke taman kota yang dipenuhi oleh salju._

**Flashback Off**

"Apa yang kau kerjakan… dikamar?" Tanya Sasori lagi dan menatap Konan dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Konan menghela napas panjang, lalu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasori, "Aku sedang membuat hadiah istimewa untuknya, tapi… tidak jadi! Aku tidak akan mau menghadiahkan hadiah buatanku padanya!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori masih penasaran. Konan menghela napas lagi, lalu segera mengaduk supnya dan menatap Sasori lagi, "Baiklah, nanti setelah makan, aku menunggumu di taman milik Zetsu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakan sekarang, tapi aku tahu perutmu pasti lapar, dan sup itu bisa berubah menjadi dingin bila tidak kau makan…" Ucap Konan sambil menyendok supnya. Sasori mengangguk, lalu segera memakan supnya dengan tenang. Acara makan itu berlangsung dengan tenang, tanpa keributan, dan berbeda seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Konan saat Pein hampir menyudahi makannya. Konan segera meninggalkan kesembilan anggota lainnya dan segera berjalan menuju taman bunga kepunyaan Zetsu. Ia duduk diatas bangku taman dari batu, dan menunggu Sasori di taman itu.

2 Menit…

6 menit…

8 menit…

"Gomenasai, aku lama…" Ucap Sasori yang segera duduk disebelah Konan, diatas bangku taman dari batu, "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan kadomu kepadanya?"

"Dia sudah berlaku seperti itu, dan aku jadi bimbang ingin memberinya atau tidak. Lagipula, jika aku memberikan kado buatanku kepadanya, ia akan marah lagi kepadaku. Aku benci saat mendengarnya marah, apalagi saat kecil orangtua kami sudah melarang kami untuk saling bertengkar, apalagi berbicara kasar. Tapi, bila kami sedang bertengkar, kami sering kelewat batas, seperti kemarin. Jadi, kami pasti sudah melanggar aturan dari orangtua."

"Tidak, ia tidak akan marah kepadamu, percayalah kepadaku. Jika kau masih ragu memberikan kado itu, aku akan memberikannya kepada Pein dan mengatakan itu kado buatanmu. Bagaimana? Apakah kau setuju?" Sasori menatap Konan dengan senyum mengembang. Konan yang tadi tertunduk segera mengangkat wajahnya, dan mencoba tersenyum juga saat menatap Sasori. Ia mengangguk, lalu menjawab dengan senyuman yang mengembang, "Tentu aku setuju!"

**-TBC-**

**Untunglah, jadi juga chap pertama serial ini. Sebenarnya sih, Kanari pengen buat yang versi one shot, tapi waktu liat berapa banyak kata yang udah Kanari tulis, akhirnya Kanari mengurungkan niat untuk membuat versi One Shot.. #curcol**

**Oke, gimana cerita kedua buatan Kanari, nih? Gomen, ne kalau misalnya Romance sama Pair-nya belum begitu kerasa, karena ini masih chap pertama. Jadi, romance sama Pair-nya belum terlalu timbul atau emang belum ada sama sekali…**

**Emmm, masih banyak kekurangan, ya? Gomen, ya karena Kanari juga masih orang baru, jadi Kanari masih punya banyak kesalahan dalam membuat FF. Mohon bantuannya, senpai-senpai yang sudah berbakat… Biar Kanari bisa buat FF yang lebih bagus lagi… .**

**Oke, yang terpenting, RnR nya, ya! Makasih yang sudah berbaik hati me-review FF ancur buatan Kanari ini… **

**-Kanari Amai**


End file.
